The Dreaming Tree
by DC41781
Summary: Sue Storm visits her parents' graves and reflects on her past. Johnny and Sue siblingness Disclaimer:The Fantastic Four belong to Marvel, the song the dreaming tree belongs to the Dave Matthews Band. I own nothing.


The Dreaming Tree

Wilted flowers that had long since lost both scent and appeal lay limply before both graves, reminding Sue how long it had been since either Johnny or herself had been here.

_No matter what the world, you will always be my baby_

Franklin Storm stared gravely at his two young children while they cried in each others arms.

"Listen, you two." He commanded lightly.

Slowly, 10-year-old Susan and 7-year-old Johnny turned their grief-stricken, tear streaked faces to Franklin. They followed his movements as he kneeled, looking up at them with bloodshot eyes.

"I know this hurts, but the three of us need to stick together because even without mom we're still a family, aren't we?"

His children nodded, still unable to speak.

"Come here." Their father beckoned. The siblings collapsed into his arms, weeping endlessly against his chest.

_Mommy, come quick, the dreaming tree has died_

The coffin lowered with rickety movements while those clad in black surrounding it cried silent, crocodile tears. The dirt fell from Sues fingertips and watched it land on her mother's final resting place with a grim expression. Johnny was by her side in a moment's time, gripping her tightly around the waist. Her small fingers ran through his light blond hair and she pressed a soft kiss to his forehead, murmuring,

"It's okay, baby brother, I'm right here."

Franklin smiled sadly and said to Sue, "He wanted to be with you."

The shovel rose and the dirt fell repeatedly; the children were witnessing what neither would soon forget.

_Now he is falling hard, he feels the fall of dark, how he longs to be beneath his dreaming tree_

Franklin Storm was spiraling towards oblivion, but God, help him, his children would never see. He walked to the kitchen, his bare feet gently scoffing the tile floor. He found the scotch and threw it back. As it slid down his throat, it felt like fire.

"Daddy" he spun around abruptly at the sound of his small son's voice.

"Johnny!" With lighting fast reflexes, he put the bottle back in the fridge. Johnny was right there, tugging on his father's pant leg.

"What is it, buddy?"

"I can't sleep."

Franklin sighed deep. "All right, come on." He said, leading Johnny back into the room he shared with his older sister.

"I'll sit here with you until fall asleep." His father promised. Johnny nodded and lay back down willingly, falling asleep almost instantly with Franklin beside him.

_Daddy, come quick, the dreaming tree has died_

Susan took a deep breath. She had no idea how she was going to tell Johnny, but she had to.

Almost inaudibly, she knocked on his door. "Johnny"

"Come in, sis"

She opened the door to find her brother sitting on his bed soundlessly.

"What is it, Sue?"

Taking yet another calming breath, she sat beside him. She decided to give it to him straight.

"Johnny, dad is dead."

"What?"

Sue blinked rapidly to hide the tears. She needed to be strong, for Johnny.

"He died in jail of natural causes."

Her brother's eyes brimmed with burning, painful tears and she was there to hold him when he collapsed into her arms, sobbing violently.

"Please, don't leave me" he begged through his heartache.

"I promise, I'm not going anywhere, I'm here, Johnny, I'll always be right here."

_I cannot find my way home, there is no place to hide, the dreaming tree has died_

The crushing sound of grass beneath his heels alerted her and broke her away from her past.

"Hey" he said as he came up beside her.

She smiled up at her brother. "Hey" she replied.

"I thought I'd find you here. Reed was worried when he came out of his lab to find the house empty so he called me, to see if I might've known where you were."

"You can tell him I'm fine"

Johnny eyed her questioningly. "Are you?"

She nodded in reassurance. "I am. I promise."

"I know you miss them, I miss them, too. But they were proud of us, you know?"

"I know they are, Johnny, but that doesn't stop the pain."

Johnny shook his head and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against him.

"Come on, sis, you still got me. I mean, what more could you want?"

She laughed into his chest. "I love you, baby brother."

"I know. I love you, too."

She raised her head to meet his eyes.

"Now let's go before Reed worries himself so much that he forgets what science is."

She laughed yet again, as she always seemed to in his presence, and began to walk along side him, towards their current life and their new family.


End file.
